


100 times to say I love you

by ArcanisRune



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, Drabble Collection, F/M, OC X CANON, cute drabbles, small drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24136357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcanisRune/pseuds/ArcanisRune
Summary: Just a bunch of drabbles featuring my OC, Aria, with Cú.
Relationships: Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Aria Millea
Kudos: 3





	1. Peaceful Night

What's so great about spending time in the wilderness, she always asked.

Underneath the stars, staring up at the vast and endless sky, they lay together on a blanket. It's chilly, so she cuddles close to him and he puts his arm around her to secure her there. It's quiet, and the only sounds are of the wildlife around the area. Cicadas, crickets, maybe a deer or two. She sighs a bit, letting her head rest against his chest and stares off into the wilderness around them. Trees, plains, and a lake nearby. Their tent is near the lake, but the place they're laying is the best place to look at the stars.

She closes her eyes, feeling his fingers running through her hair. It's a quiet night, a peaceful night away from the city and they're content like this. She never understood what was great about spending time out in the wilderness until that night, where the peaceful quiet is enough to lull her to sleep as she lays there. Curled up against her Servant, listening to his heartbeat, it's something she'd always wanted. A night, in someone's arms, just laying there until they fall asleep.

She drifts away into peaceful slumber as she whispers a thank you.

He smiles, and stares at the stars.

A peaceful night within the wilderness was all she needed.


	2. Simple Days

“I'm home.”

She jolts upright, having fallen asleep on the couch while reading a book. It clatters to the floor and, flustered, she grabs it and shoves it under the pillow that had been under her head. The blanket, a baby blue comforter, slips off and she grabs it as fast as she could. He laughs a little. Her hair is mussed up from her sleep, and she looks like she got startled.

The look in her eyes makes him frown a little as he remembers, from when they first met, how scared she had been. Perhaps him announcing he was back had made her skittish again. Reaching over, he pat her head gently. “Sorry 'bout that.”

She swats his hand away playfully and pouts. “I'm not a kid, I was just startled. He used to do that a lot, you know, so it was... instinct, I guess.”

“You're safe, you know.” He goes to sit on the couch as she adjusts herself so he could fit. Once he was seated, her legs were immediately on his lap. “Aria?”

“You're my leg pillow now, as punishment for waking me like that.” She grins widely. “Maybe then I'll forgive you.”

“Oh, how cruel of you, Master.” He leans over to her, and she shoves him away with a laugh. “Seriously cruel!”

“Oh hush, you'll live. Now go get me a drink!”

“I'm trapped under your legs, get it yourself.”

She sticks her tongue out at him, and the two of them laugh. Simple days like this were always nice, weren't they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bit of hint here as to Aria's life, maybe i'll find the fic later.


	3. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wishes he'd been summoned sooner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written while listening to [this song from the FSN OST](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dzvepO-eEHA).

“You're alright.”

There's wetness on his shoulder. She's been crying, and he doesn't like it when she does. It's all he can do to not go to find what's hurt her again. He's already done that once to rescue her, but the instinct to _protect_ is there. She's too young to be at war, and yet she was constantly at war with herself.

“It's safe, Aria. I'm here. I won't leave.”

She's sobbing still. It was a nightmare, he thinks, that woke her up in hysterics. He's a light sleeper when there are nights like this, so he woke when she did to comfort her as best he could. Gritting his teeth, holding her closer with his hand on the back of her head to secure her there, he wishes he could've been summoned sooner to protect her from what she'd gone through.

“I'll always be by your side, I promise.”

As if responding to that, she clings tighter to him and her sobs decrease in volume and intensity. She's calming down, which is a relief.

“....Thank you, Lancer...” She whispers, voice hoarse and uneven from all the crying. “....Thank you...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> seriously need to explain their relationship at some point but eh, drabbles are fun and easier to do than full-length chapters.


	4. Picnic

She smiles, basket in hand. He's carrying a checkerboard blanket, trailing behind her as she walks. It's peaceful, and they sit by the lake with the blanket under them. She unpacks the basket with sandwiches, soft drinks, a thermos full of soup and some cupcakes. The lake is shining with the sun hitting it, and the waters are clear. There's families around, and a kid comes up to them and points to a cupcake while asking if she can have one.

“Ask your momma and papa first. If they say yes, then I will. Okay?” She says, with a smile. He takes a bite of his sandwich, despite not needing to eat, and watches as the kid goes off to a couple sitting near the edge of the lake. With siblings, too. The kid comes back with a happy smile on her face, and she gives her a cupcake while telling her to be a good girl.

“You're in a giving mood today.” He remarks, biting into the sandwich again and chewing slowly. Swallowing, he pointed the sandwich at her. “Those were our cupcakes.”

“Aw, don't begrudge the child a treat.” She gives him the cutest pout he'd seen. Looking away, back at the lake, he chuckles a little.

“Not begrudging. Just don't give away _all_ of them, alright? I'm looking forward to eating one!”

“Alright, alright.” She smiles, and goes to get herself some soup.

She wishes these moments would last forever.


	5. City

The city lights twinkle like stars, and cars pass by without a care. On top of the hotel roof, they sit on the edge while looking to the sky itself. The light prevents them from seeing all the stars, but she doesn't mind. Stretching a bit, she looks over to him.

He's staring at the sky, before noticing she's looking at him and turns his head to look back at her. Her eyes, an aquamarine blue, looked at him with awe and wonder. Like when she realized he could _defy gravity_ and get them here without needing to book a hotel room. Just a night out, away from home. She smiles, turns her body and stands up away from the edge. It's just a small drop when she does that, and she lands on her feet with little effort.

“We should go see the other sights the city has to offer. After all, you don't get to see much with how I live.. right?” She asks. He chuckles, dropping down to stand beside her. Scooping her up into his arms, he feels her bury her face into his shoulder.

“Where to, then, Master?”

“...There's a restaurant a few miles west of here. We should drop into the alleyway a few blocks down so we don't carry any suspicion on how we get there.”

“Alright, hold tight.”

She smiles to herself and clings to him tightly. Perhaps they should get out more than they do already...


	6. Ribbon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you wanna ask me questions or something, [you can find me on my tumblr](https://arcanisluna.tumblr.com). i don't post much there, but my ask is open.
> 
> anyway, here's a short drabble.

It was blue.

A deep, cobalt blue. Like his hair.

She looks up at him, and then back to the gift. A ribbon, for her hair.. It was so strange to her, to have this given to her. A gift, just for her. Was she truly worth something like this? Tears fill her eyes, and she closes them quickly but a few escape due to that simple motion. She was worthless, she didn't deserve someone's love and affection.

She definitely didn't deserve his.

“You don't like it, huh? Damn, thought I got a good one this time.”

“N-no, it's... not that... But...” She looks up at him, her sky blue eyes brimming with tears. “Why... why would you give me this...? I-I'm not worth your hard earned money, Lancer...”

It was then that he embraces her, as if protecting her from danger. “Aria, you're more than worth it. You're worth that and more, mo ghrá.”

_ My love. _

She returns the embrace, gripping his shirt tight and sobbing into his shoulder.

“I'm so sorry...”

“It's alright. Don't worry so much about it.”

The next day, the ribbon adorned her hair in a cute ponytail.


End file.
